Hard to Love
by southern.dreamz
Summary: Dean Ambrose is a man that knows what he wants. What he wants is Alexis Philips. From the moment he meets the company's new cosmetologist, he can think of no one else. How far will he go to prove that he's the one for her? Will he be able to show her the real Dean Ambrose or will he always be too hard to love? Featuring Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**_Attitude is everything._**

Some people have it. Some people don't. From the minute Alexis Philips entered the world of professional wrestling, she had learned a lot of quick lessons. She learned that some people put on an act every time they went in front of the camera. With others, what you saw was what you got. Dean Ambrose definitely one of those people. No one had to wonder what version of Dean Ambrose they were dealing with. There was only one. Intelligent and unabashedly sarcastic. That was Dean Ambrose in a nutshell.

It was uncanny how much attitude he had. He had more than enough to spare. He carried the weight of the world and didn't cut anybody any slack. The first time her path crossed with Dean, she saw trouble written all over him. From the top of his dirty-blonde head to the soles of his worn, black boots, he oozed danger. She needed to stay as far away from him as possible. Which was why she was quickly packing up her cosmetics. She had every intention of being long gone from the arena before The Shield's match finished. Their main event status gave her the opportunity to make herself scarce.

With a deep sigh, Alexis grabbed the last of her make up brushes and shoved them into their slots in the velvet carrying case. She added them to the top of the pile and quickly snapped the case shut. She grabbed her bags and left the dressing room. She made her way down the bustling hallway toward the exit. As she did, she passed the media station where several monitors displayed the very end of Raw.

She watched a moment as the camera closed in on a triumph Shield. Seth Rollins stood in the center of the ring, his gaze locked on the camera. She studied him a moment, a ghost of a smile touching her lips. While Seth was one of the toughest young stars on the roster, he had more heart and drive than most. He was a decent guy and had shown her nothing but kindness. He had helped her entry into the male dominated world a little easier. It was more than she could say about his friend. Dean Ambrose had been nothing but a thorn in her side.

With that thought she forced herself to get moving. She slung her bag over her shoulder and left the building. The night was brisk. Sounds of the city bombarded her as she crossed the parking lot. A car horn blared as she came to a stop at the rear of her rental car. Setting her cases down, she dug through her bag for her keys. She quickly unlocked the trunk and began placing her bags inside. She carefully placed her metal cases in the trunk the closed it. Sliding into the driver's seat she heaved a sigh of relief.

She pulled out of the parking lot and thought about how she had ended up here. Her application for a cosmetologist with the WWE had been a whimsy. She had been bored senseless doing manicures in a tiny shop in a strip mall. Never in a million years had she expected to get an interview, much less land the job. Her life had gone from nothing special to pretty damn spectacular in no time. She loved life on the road. The hectic schedule of a different city every day kept her on her toes. The opportunities she now had made the decision well worth it. The people she spent her days with meant as much to her as own family. They made each day an adventure and excitement was the name of the game.

As she pulled onto the freeway she thought about how different how life had become. Born and raised in a small southern town, she expected her life to be nothing special. She lived in the same home she had grown up in. Days were spent with the same friends she'd had all her life. She was used to being stuck in a nowhere town where nothing ever happened. The opportunity to leave had come at the perfect time. So, when the job offer was made, she couldn't pack her bags fast enough. She wanted to see the world and experience what life had to offer. Surely, there had to be more to life than Rock Beach, Mississippi.

The day she left home was indescribable. She'd never felt so free or happy. That feeling was still with her now. She loved her small studio apartment in Connecticut. She relished in the ability to do what she wanted, when she wanted. The best part? Not having to be the topic of gossip every time she turned around. Big city life was much more to her liking. If she had her way, she was never going back. As far as she was concerned, all roads lead to another adventure. She didn't have to think about anything except the next city on the tour. Turning up the radio she set the cruise and drove into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Ambrose was in a bad mood. Not that it was anything unusual, but this time he had a damn good reason. He'd taken a hard bump outside the ring and his shoulder burned like hell fire. All he wanted to was to go back to the hotel and take a scalding hot shower. Maybe that would burn off his anger. Leaning back against the building, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. As the flame of his lighter flared, he scanned across the bustling parking lot. The last of the roster was heading to their vehicles. The wait for Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns wouldn't be long. At least it better not be. He was growing more impatient as minutes ticked by. He hated waiting; wasn't any good at it. Never had been. Life was too short to spend it doing a whole bunch of nothing.

Drawing a long inhale off the cigarette and propped a booted foot against the building. His gaze followed Cena and Nikki Bella as they climbed into the rented SUV. Those two were about as interesting as watching paint dry. Their relationship had quickly faded from the spotlight as they settled into a routine. With a wry shake of his head he watched as Cena pulled out of the parking lot. Poor stupid bastard had his hands full with that one. She was high maintenance for sure. _Better him than me._ Dean thought as he took a drag off his smoke. He flicked the ashes away just as the exit door opened.

Dean bit back a smile as Seth Rollins stepped into the dimly lit parking lot. _Another member of the pussy whipped parade. _Dean thought as Seth met his steady gaze. Since his engagement to his long time sweetheart, Seth had become down right precious. Make no mistake about it, Seth was a beast in the ring. But out of it, he was as loyal as a puppy. He lived and breathed for Thea. Every thought he had was about her. How boring must that be? In fact, Seth was proving his point as he stood there, cell phone held to his ear. Dean halfway listened to the conversation as he watched the door open again. The Uso brothers strolled into the parking lot, excitedly talking about their match. They paid him no attention has they walked to their car.

When the door opened again, he pulled away from the wall. Cigarette paused half way to his lips he watched as Natalya held the door open for Alexis Philips. A low growl rumbled from him as he watched her. She was definitely his kind of trouble. While she was at least six inches shorter than he, she more than made up for it in looks. The girl was fucking gorgeous. Sleek, chestnut colored hair fell to the middle of her back. Usually he preferred shorter hair, but on her it worked. It drew his attention straight to the heart shaped curve of her ass.

Dean couldn't help but admire her generous curves. The girl a banging body. Damn, she had no idea what she did to him. How could she? The prissy little thing wouldn't spend more than two minutes in his presence. It never failed that the minute he sidled up to her, she found a reason to disappear. Fuck if it didn't just piss him off. He hadn't done anything to her intentionally._ At least not yet. _Dean thought as he watched her stroll across the asphalt. There was a whole litany of things he wanted to do to her but as of the moment all he had tried to do was talk to her. Glancing at the door, then at Seth, he decided to make the most of his wait. He snubbed out his cigarette under the heel of his boot then set off to follow her. He caught up to her just as she opened the trunk of the car. She startled as she reached for a metal case.

"Not scared, are ya?" Dean asked. He leaned back on his heels as he watched her load her various bags into the trunk. He didn't move to help. If he had, he wouldn't have been able to enjoy the view.

She looked at him and he felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He'd never seen eyes like hers. They were wide, translucent green and framed by thick, black lashes. They were the kind of eyes he felt could see into his soul. At least they would if he had one. None the less, she had eyes that he'd love to look in while he made her scream his name. He shifted uncomfortably as she picked up the last case and set it in the trunk. She closed the lid without looking at him.

She looked up at him but didn't say a word. She had been hoping she would make it through the night without this. She was tired and had a long trip ahead of her. All she wanted was a big cup of coffee and miles between her and the man standing casually next to her. While he tried to seem relaxed, she knew better. Dean wasn't the kind of guy to relax. He was a natural predator. Everything about him was a warning; a loud, clear statement that she needed to get flee. She was going to do exactly that. Just as soon as she could get him away from her car.

"What's wrong, Lexi, cat got your tongue?" Dean asked.

She bit back an angry response as she looked at him. "Not at all. Just ready to head out."

The sound of her voice sent a chill up his spine. He'd always had a thing for chicks with a sweet, southern drawl. It made him think of hot, sweaty sheets and total satisfaction. He shook his head slowly as he looked at her. Man, he wanted her. More than he'd wanted anything in a long time. It would drive him insane if he couldn't have her. Failure was not an option. Never was.

"So, uh, you riding solo?" Dean asked as he took a step closer. The fact she took a step back was not lost on him. Smart girl. She knew a thing or two about self preservation. Too bad she didn't realize she could run all she wanted. But, she was not going to get away.

"I usually do." She eyed the distance between him and the car door. The look she flicked up at him made his blood heat. Damn, she could kill him with just a glance.

"How about some company?"

A perfectly sculpted brow arched as she regarded him. "I don't think so. Four people crammed in this car is no fun."

A smirk crossed Dean's face as he looked down at her. He had to give it to her, she didn't look away. Instead, she held his steady gaze as she edged closer to the driver's door. "How about two people? I think we'd fit together just fine."

Alexis bit back a sharp retort. Dean was deliberately trying to bait her. He always did. He would do whatever it took to get a reaction. The sadistic side of him thoroughly enjoyed it. He loved torturing her. Why else would he do it every chance he got?

"I'll pass." Alexis said as she finally reached for the door handle. The sooner she ended this game of cat and mouse, the sooner she could get away from him. Before she could open the door, he leaned against the car, his big hand holding the door shut.

"You sure about that? Gets lonely on the road by yourself. Don't you want some company?" Dean's voice dropped to a husky rumble. "Someone to keep you up?"

This time she couldn't help it. She laughed. If she were to hook up with anyone on the roster, it sure as hell wouldn't be Dean Ambrose. He had a reputation for being everything a girl didn't want. He was rude and abrasive and went through bed mates like water. The last thing she wanted was to become another notch on his belt. She had more sense than that.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Some things are better with a little help." Dean taunted softly. The urge to touch her was strong. It took all of his will power not to do exactly that. Instead, he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Thankfully, she was saved from having to respond by Seth's sudden appearance. He gave her a huge smile as he came to a stop beside Dean. He saw the blush creeping into her cheeks as she looked at him. A quick look between them confirmed that he had, indeed, interrupted something. He'd made it just in time. Dean was practically vibrating with energy and Alexis was cautiously shifting away from him.

"Ready to go?" Seth asked as he gave Dean a hard look. He let his friend know he meant business. He hated it when Dean started these cat and mouse games with Lexi. She was a sweet girl and didn't deserve to get caught in his twisted games. He tried to keep the peace between them as often as possible.

The relieved look she shot him made him feel a hundred times better. Maybe Dean hadn't gone too far with torturing her. "I was just telling Lexi that it's not a good for her to spend so much time alone."

"Oh really? This coming from you? Come on, Roman is ready to go."

Dean glared at him. It figured; just when things were about to get good Seth had to interrupt. Sometimes Seth had the worst timing. If he didn't know any better, he would start to think that Seth was intentionally cock blocking. If he was, that was a problem he would quickly handle. He wasn't going to let anything get in the way of what he wanted. He turned his attention back to Lexi. He gave her a long, heated look. He wanted her to make no mistake about what he was thinking. With a wink, he pushed away from the car.

"Have a nice drive, Lexi. Watch out for the big, bad wolf."

With that he left her standing there, mouth open, as he walked away. It was a small victory but he felt like he'd won this encounter. He knew he had gotten her attention. He felt it in his bones. It would be a long time before she calmed down. Hell, after their encounter he doubted she would sleep much. She would be too busy trying to forget him. That was just what he wanted. He wanted her thinking about him every waking minute. Whistling a jaunty tune, he followed Seth across the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't unusual for Dean to be awake before sunrise. He didn't sleep more than a couple of hours at a time. Sleeping meant dreaming and he hated dreaming. That was what lead him to sit outside Starbucks at six-thirty in the morning. Propping his feet up on the chair across from him, he watched the constant line of people entering the store. He took a sip of strong, black coffee just as a woman dressed in a neon pink yoga outfit exited. She held a cup in her hand as she dug in her bag for a ringing cellphone. Dean watched as she paused long enough to pull the phone out. He studied her critically as he tried to guess what was in the cup. She looked like the Chai tea, no sugar type. No way she'd want the extra calories. His gaze flicked back to the glass door as it opened. A short, balding, sharply dressed man exited. He glanced at his watch as he quickly waddled to the curb. He was more of the Vanilla Macchiato type.

As he watched patrons leave the store, his thoughts drifted away. As usual, they went to Lexi. A tingle of pleasure slipped down his spine. He wasn't certain when she had first caught his attention. She had been with the company for a few months before he really noticed her. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was almost six months ago when their paths had crossed in the narrow hallway of the arena. The Shield had finished an amazing match and were making their way backstage. Lexi had been wheeling her supplies toward the exit when he had literally ran over her. In his excitement after beating the shit out of Cena, he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. He bowled Lexi over and before he knew it, they were in a tangle of arms and legs. The second he realized what was about to happen her wrapped her in his arms and took the brunt of the impact. Time stopped as he stared up at her. When her surprised gaze met his, he knew he was hooked. He'd never felt like that before. Something deep inside shifted; some primitive part of himself woke. Since that day, it hounded him. He'd been unable to leave her alone.

The need to be close to Lexi was unbearable. The only time he felt like himself was when he was near enough to catch her subtle scent. It was a clean scent, soft and feminine. It wasn't overpowering like most perfumes. It was the unmistakeable scent of a woman; of Lexi. It was something he loved about her. She was so natural; so perfect in all the ways that counted. She had no idea what she did to him. She plagued him like no woman ever had. Not an hour passed that he didn't think about her. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know what she liked and didn't. He wanted to know what motivated her, what scared her. He needed to know everything about her. For that reason alone he was willing to do whatever it get in her space.

As much as he hated to admit it, the only time he felt alive was when he was in the ring. When he was able to put aside all the chaos in his brain and focus on his opponent, he felt whole. It was a high that was so far beyond any he'd known. It was incredible to feel the adrenaline surging once victory was his. The only thing that compared with that euphoric feeling was being with Lexi. She made him feel whole. She made him feel like the shattered pieces of his past didn't matter. The squalid city he grew up in was a fleeting memory. His crack whore mother didn't exist. For the first time in his life, he knew what peace was. He couldn't walk away. Even though it was entirely possible this would blow up in his face, he was helpless to stop it. Not that he had intention of doing that. He was going to see this through to the end. Consequences be damned. He wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted.

The only question was how. Instinctively, he knew Lexi wasn't like most women he knew. The women he preferred were wicked. They didn't play games. They didn't demand romantic bullshit. They were down for a quick fuck and an even faster good bye. That's how he liked it. At least he had until the day Lexi tumbled into his life. Now, things were a bit different. While he didn't want all that romantic crap, he was more than willing to take a quick fuck. A quick one, slow one, all night long one. As long as he could make Lexi scream his name, he would take it all. A wry smile touched his lips. Yeah, he would take her every way he could think of. And then, when they'd everything he could think of, they'd have to try new things. The idea appealed to him more than it should. The fire licking through his blood made him restless. Energy poured through him. While he'd love nothing more than to make good on his promise, patience was the name of the game. Like any good hunter, he could wait. He had to study his prey and wait for the perfect opportunity. Once she let her guard down, he'd move in. Until then, he would make do with a hellishly intense work out. With that thought in mind, he grabbed his half empty cup of coffee and headed to the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth Rollins groaned as he set his duffel bag down. His left arm burned like fire. He'd landed hard in the ring and was now paying the price. But, it was a small price to pay. They had won the match and he'd walked out under his own power. That was all that mattered. He leaned against the wall as he waited for Dean and Roman. He was ready for a hot shower and a soft bed. That would make his night perfect. He nodded to a couple of production hands as they made their way down the hall. He couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face as he spotted Lexi's dark head coming toward him.

They'd become fast friends. Lexi was a sweet girl. She never had a mean word to say about anyone. Well, scratch that. The only person she ever said a negative word about was Ambrose. Rightfully so, he deserved it. He made an ass of himself any time Lexi was in the vicinity. It didn't make sense. But then again, when it came to Dean, all bets were off. He was just short of completely loco. He was dangerously unpredictable. The fact Lexi wanted nothing to do with him was a good thing. She had enough sense to leave the lunatic member of the Shield alone.

She came to a stop beside him. "You looked good out there, Seth."

"I am amazing, huh?" Seth gave Lexi a lop-sided grin. He saw the quick roll of her eyes as she shook her head.

"Believe what you want." Lexi returned his smile.

Seth was a genuinely likeable person. He'd always been nice to her. He'd practically taken her under his wing; taking the time to help her adjust to life on the road. He taught her the tricks needed to make the most of her situation. Without him, she'd be lost. Although he didn't agree, she owed him.

"What's the plan for tonight?" She asked as she came to stand beside him.

"We're staying over. It's not far to Green Bay so we're crashing at the Double Tree. How about you?"

Lexi reached up and adjusted her squared shaped glasses. "I'm heading out tonight."

Seth's dark brow rose as he studied Lexi. She was a pretty girl. Not in the classically beautiful way. She was more hipster chic. Her silky hair was pinned away from her face and her glasses drew attention to her luminous eyes. Her baggy white T-shirt hid her generous curves but the Nerd Barbie screen printing made him smile. She definitely had her own style. While she wasn't his type, he admired her. She was funny and spunky and knew what she wanted. It was no wonder she got along so well with his fiancee, Thea. They were cut from the same cloth. He considered his friendship with Lexi a blessing. He loved people who weren't afraid to embrace life. From what he knew of Lexi, she was living life to the fullest.

"It's only a three hour drive." He said with a frown.

His eyes narrowed as he studied her. She worked harder than half of the road crew. She was as dedicated as they came. He worried that she never seemed to take any time to rest. It was a sure fire way to get burned out.

"I know." Lexi murmured.

It was sweet that Seth worried about her. He would even if she hadn't been close friends with Thea. Seth was just that kind of guy. He cared about the people around him. He had a heart as big as the world. "I have reservations in Green Bay so I have to leave tonight."

"Are you sure you're O.K. to drive? You look tired." Seth eyed her critically.

Shadows ringed her eyes and her skin was a little pale. He worried about her making the drive by herself. One night of rest wouldn't hurt.

"Cancel the room and stay here." He prompted.

The smile she gave him was like pure sunshine. "I'm fine, Seth. I promise. A three hour drive is nothing. I can make that with my eyes closed."

"That's what he's afraid of."

The voice coming from directly behind her made her freeze. She didn't need to turn her head to know Dean was standing just a few inches away.

"So why don't you put his pretty little head at ease and stay?" He asked.

There was something in his tone that made the fine hairs on the back of her neck rise. She knew there was more to it than concern for her safety. Oh no, Dean Ambrose only cared about himself. So, she wasn't fooled for a minute. She turned slowly and faced him.

She arched a brow at him, "Your concern is touching but I'm leaving tonight."

Dean shrugged as he tucked his hands into the front pocket of his jeans. His posture changed slightly as he leaned forward. Unconsciously, she took a small step backward. She noticed the slight smirk tugging at his lips. The urge to slap the sly smile off his face was overwhelming. She hated the way he constantly felt the need to toy with her. She didn't know what he was after but she knew it wasn't good. He was not the kind of man she wanted to get involved with. He was dangerous, that was for sure.

"Come on, Lexi. You gonna keep us up all night?" Dean asked.

There it was again, the sly twisting of words. No doubt he was suggesting something completely indecent. The very thought of being alone with Dean made a wave of unease pass through her. \

"I can take care of myself." Lexi's voice brooked no argument.

However, Dean made a low sound in the back of his throat. It sounded eerily like a predator's growl.

"I'm sure you can. In fact, I'd like to see that."

She didn't miss the blatant challenge in his words. Ugh! As if she would ever consider Dean to be anything more than the enemy. She was not about to fall for his slick persona. No way she would succumb to his devilish charm.

"In your dreams." She muttered.

Dean made that low sound again. The vibration made goosebumps rise on her arms. He leaned close enough for her to catch the scent of his cologne. The slightly spicy smell wrapped around her.

"If you only knew..."

"No way." Lexi interrupted as she took another step back.

The more distance she put between them, the better she felt. She gave Seth a glance over her shoulder.

His eyes were narrowed as he looked at his friend. He knew, as well as she did, that Dean was starting another one of his games. He loved torturing her. The sick, twisted part of him enjoyed it more each time.

"If you're going to Green Bay you better hit the road." Seth said.

He gave Dean a hard look before motioning Lexi to start moving. She shot him a grateful glance as she grabbed her rolling case and started down the hallway. It was hard to ignore the eyes burning a hole into her back. How she managed to escape the building without looking back she didn't know. But she was damn glad to put miles between them.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just after 3 A.M. when Lexi stepped out of the shower. She felt infinitely better. For the first time since she'd left the arena, she felt could breathe. She tossed her damp towel on the bathroom counter and reached for her hairbrush. She swept her hair back as she looked in the mirror. The reflection looking back made her sigh. She had been generously blessed in the curves department. As she looked in the mirror it was hard to see past the large breasts and wide hips. As she had told herself countless times, looks weren't everything.

It was little comfort in the world she found herself in. When she had accepted the contract, she knew what she was getting in to. She would be surrounded by athletes in the prime of their lives. Beauty would run rampant. Sometimes, especially times like this, it was hard not to compare herself to the thin, sculpted Divas. It wasn't that she felt she was less than they were. She merely recognized the fact that they were vastly different.

But, she couldn't hold it against them. Most of the Divas were not as vain as everyone assumed. They didn't treat her differently. In fact, they would include her in their adventures. It felt good to be part of their world, even if it were just occasionally.

Lexi set the brush on the counter then turned out the light. The bedroom was dimly light, the bed already turned back. She flipped off the bedside lamp then crawled between the crisp sheets. The cool linen felt divine against her skin. She snuggled deep into the bed and pulled the covers over her head. The quiet was welcome and blessedly sweet. It didn't take long for her to fall deeply asleep.

The dream started off innocently enough.

_She was back home in Mississippi, beside the creek that ran through her grandfather's property. The sky overhead was a cloudless blue expanse. A light breeze ruffled the grass. Peace wrapped around her as she surveyed her surroundings. She had forgotten how beautiful this patch of Earth was. Here she could release all of her worries and just breathe. She could enjoy the world around her. She walked along the edge of the creek. The fresh, spring grass tickled her bare feet. Turning her face upward, she soaked up the bright sun. For a moment, nothing but this peaceful place existed. The longing she often felt disappeared. She was safe and happy. _

_Opening her eyes, she once again took in her surroundings. To the left was a bank of dark, gray rocks. A smile touched her lips as she remembered all the summer afternoons spent sitting on those very rocks. This was her safe haven; the place where she could let her imagination run wild. As if that was all the prompting needed, she realized she was no longer alone. Standing beside the out cropping of rocks was a man. Her smile disappeared as she studied him. Something about him was all too familiar. Sunlight glinted off dirty blonde hair. Dean Ambrose stood less than twenty feet away. _

_Realization struck her as she watched him watching her. His lips drew into a cocky half grin as his chin lifted in greeting. Even though they were separated by the creek, she could see the expression on his face. He looked utterly triumphant. He looked as if he had been handed his heart's desire on a silver plate. His right hand lifted and he motioned her closer with a crook of his fingers. With a shake of her head she refused. Nothing would make her cross the shallow water to stand at his side. Hell would open up and swallow her whole first. _

_His laughter drifted to her on a breeze. He was utterly delighted that she refused him. The thrill of the chase moved through him as his hand returned to his side. Although she never saw his lips move she heard his words as clearly as if he had shouted. _I will have you.

Lexi bolted upright. Dean's voice echoed in her head. The words bouncing around her brain sent a shiver of fear down her spine. It shouldn't bother her. It was just a dream; a stupid, meaningless dream. Dreams didn't have power. There was no reason for her to be afraid. Yet, when she pushed the hair away from her face she noticed her hand shook. Her hand dropped to the blankets and she shivered. Although she kept repeating that there was no reason to be afraid, she knew there was no way she was going to go back to sleep.

That feeling of nervous edginess followed her through the day. More than once she found herself glancing over her shoulder. She half expected Dean to be behind every corner. Like some mythical creature, she expected him to attack her. No, not like a mythical creature. More like something from a horror movie. Thoughts of Hannibal Lecter and Mike Myers flitted through her brain. No doubt he would love to stalk her and catch her by surprise. That seemed to be his style. She should have thought that even if he hadn't a knack of popping up out of nowhere. Lexi pulled her rolling case down the hallway as she tried to find her station. Wardrobe was usually easy to find. All she had to do was look for the equipment cases marked with bright green dots. She found them at just off to the left of catering. She waved to a couple of familiar faces as she passed. A sigh of relief left her as she realized Dean was nowhere in sight. Relaxing a little, she began unpacking her supplies.

It didn't take her long to find her attention focused on the night's duties. Her station was quickly filled once word got out that she was ready. She smiled at Jerry Lawler as she pulled off the protective towel covering his trademark black T-shirt. He gave her a little wink as he left the chair. Lexi glanced up just as Lillian Garcia slid into the seat. She looked stunning in a sparkling gold dress. The style was absolutely flattering. Lillian's natural beauty made Lexi's job so much easier. Grabbing her biggest brush and container of loose powder she set to work. They chatted amiably while Lexi worked.

"Want to go out for sushi after the show?" Lillian asked Lexi reached for a tube of lipstick.

Lexi didn't miss a beat as she deftly applied a layer to Lillian's lips. "That would be great. I haven't had sushi in a while."

Lillian gave Lexi a smile. "I was hoping you'd say yes."

Lexi arched a brow as she studied her. "Any particular reason why?"

Lillian gave her a saucy smile as she handed Lexi the small, white towel. "You'll have to wait and see."

Lexi bit back a groan. She had the distinct feeling Lillian was trying to play matchmaker again. It was something she'd developed a reputation for. She thought everybody deserved a shot a finding their perfect partner. When the opportunity arose for her to play Cupid, she took it. It was hard to hold it against her, though. Lillian was a genuinely caring person. She just wanted her friends to be happy. So what was one night in the grand scheme of things? Especially if it made someone else happy?

Lexi forced a small smile as Lillian squeezed her hand. She watched as she disappeared into the throng of people. A wave of nervousness passed through her. If only she had some way of knowing what to expect. She fervently hoped the night went by quickly. She was no good at waiting. As time crawled by she found herself fighting off a horde of butterflies. She tried to occupy herself by putting away her cosmetics. But once that was done she had no idea what to do. Eventually she wandered over to catering and grabbed a bottle of water. Eyeing an empty metal folding chair, she decided she couldn't sit still. She walked a slow track around catering, occasionally stopping to glance at her cell phone. Time crept by at a snail's pace. It seemed like an eternity before the hour grew late. She heaved a sigh of relief when she spotted Lillian walking towards her. Her relief lasted only a moment as she looked at the dark haired man accompanying her. Unconsciously, she smoothed a hand over her shirt. Glancing down at her slightly rumpled clothing, she groaned. Great! Wasn't it just her luck that Lillian was with Adam Rose? The flamboyant Superstar had become quite the talk of the Diva's locker room. He was creating a stir with his good looks and playful attitude. The Divas were practically standing in line for the chance to go out with him. Yet, here he was, coming closer, a half smile playing at his lips.

"Lillian, I think you're right." Adam drawled as they came to a stop. "She is a pretty girl."

A hot blush rushed through her. She hadn't expected that to be the first thing he said to her. Words failed her. She didn't have a clue how to respond.

"Cat got your tongue, darling?" Adam asked as he held his out to her. "I hope that's not the case."

Lexi took his hand. It was warm and surprisingly rough. Although he gently wrapped his fingers around her, the strength in his grip was evident. An unexpected shiver went through her as she met his dark gaze. Deeply cut dimples appeared as he smiled down at her.

"Not to worry, dear, you'll see how little reason there is to be a lemon." He raised her hand to his lips and deftly pressed a kiss to her knuckles. As he drew back she saw something flash in his green eyes.

"Now, shall we adjourn to somewhere more pleasant?"

Glancing at Lillian, Lexi saw the gleam in her eyes. The look was full of _I told you so. _The smile she shot her spoke volumes. Taking a deep breath she let Adam led her out of the building. She could only hope things went exactly the way Lillian wanted it to.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean grunted softly as thrust deeper into the woman kneeling before him. She took him deeply, moaning in delight as his balls smacked against her. Her slender body shook as he pushed in as far as he could. He knew she was on the verge. He could tell by the way her dripping flesh suckled him. It wouldn't take much more to shove her over the edge. Her ass lifted a little as she tried to angle him deeper. He glanced down and watched with detached interest as her back arched.

"Come on, baby, harder." Her voice was breathless. The hitch in it echoed the sentiment of her weeping pussy. She wanted more.

For some unknown reason his movements stilled. Looking down, he studied her. Her face was a mask of contorted pleasure. Her short, jet black hair was plastered to her skull. Her cheeks were flushed from their exertions. Bright blue eyes flicked open to meet his. The expression in her gaze was one he knew all too well. It was the same one that greeted him every time he looked in the mirror. There was no soul in those deep eyes. She was in it for what he could give her. Nothing more, nothing less. All she wanted was a thorough fucking to keep the demons at bay.

"Why'd you stop?" Her hips rolled against him, pleading for more. The squeezing of her inner muscles distracted him for a split second. A low growl rumbled out of his chest as he gripped her hips.

Dean shot her a sly grin that held no warmth. "Just trying to make it last, babe."

She seemed satisfied with the lie. She gave him a look that most men wouldn't be able to resist. It was full of blatant invitation. But for Dean, it made his blood turn cold. He couldn't even remember her name. Nicole? Danielle? Fuck, if he could remember. With an inward shrug, he admitted that it didn't matter. She was serving a purpose, that was all. He needed something to take down the edge. He wanted a distraction. When she had slid onto the bar stool next to his, he'd decided she would be just right. They sat there for nearly an hour, talking about nothing in particular. As her hand slipped over his crotch, he took her hand and offered to take her back to her apartment.

The door had barely slammed shut before she kissed him. In less than a minute they were naked and he'd shoved her down onto the couch. What had started out as a rather rambunctious fucking had petered out. Now all he wanted was to be rid of her. Leaning forward, he gripped her short hair in his fist. His free hand slipped between her thighs and made quick work of finding her clit. Squeezing his eyes shut, he forced himself to focus on bringing them to orgasm. His movements were nearly frantic, fucking her fast and hard. She screamed as his thumb pressed hard against her swollen nub. A heartbeat later, she came. He quickly followed. But, before the last fingers of pleasure licked down his spine he slipped free of her body and collapsed against the arm of the couch.

After a long moment, he reached for his discarded jeans and quickly jerked them on. He shoved his feet into his boots but didn't bother to lace them. He slipped his T-shirt on without so much as looking at her. He just wanted to be free of the cloying scent of cheap perfume and sex. Just as he shoved his phone into his pocket she looked at him over her shoulder.

Confusion gave way to fury as she glared at him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

He returned her icy stare as he tugged on his leather jacket. "What does it look like, sweetheart?"

The look she shot him was full of hate. "You could at least say thanks."

Dean shook his head as he started toward the door. No way in hell was he going to thank her for the meaningless fuck they'd shared. He gently closed the door as he left.

Dean's mood was absolutely black by time he arrived at the hotel. It was just after 1 A.M. His skin burned as if he'd been dipped in acid. He wanted to be rid of the lingering scent of What's-Her-Name. The only thought he had was a scalding hot shower. That would get rid of the clinging reminders of his interlude. And if it didn't, he would just peel his skin off.

He groaned inwardly as he waited for the elevator to arrive at the lobby. The last person he wanted to see was striding confidently toward him, sucking on a ridiculous lolly pop. Dean felt his lip curl in distaste as Adam Rose came to a stop beside him.

"Wonderful night, mate." Across the scant distance, he could smell the cherry sucker Adam held. The artificially sweet scent make his stomach roil.

"What ever." Dean eyed the doors to the elevator and silently cursed his luck. The elevator seemed to be stuck on the fourth floor. Silently, he willed it to hurry.

"No reason to be such sour puss, Dean." Adam eyed him warily. He looked like death warmed over. His hair was a messy tangle and he sported at least three days beard growth. His eyes were flat and dull. From the looks of things, Dean was having a terrible night.

Dean rolled his eyes. How the fuck could he always be so bloody cheerful? Didn't the asshole ever have a bad day? He turned his back to the man as he watched the elevator's ridiculously slow descent. Silently, he counted down the floors. _Three. Two. Come on. _Dean thought. He cursed mentally when the elevator stopped on the second floor. Why the fuck were there so many people on the elevator at this time of the morning? Shouldn't they all be tucked away in their beds, dreaming their pointless little dreams?

"Know what's wrong with you, Ambrose?" Adam pointed his sucker in Dean's direction. "You are much too serious. You need to lighten up. Have a little fun."

Dean glared at Adam. His jaw clenched as he resisted the urge to tell the goofy bastard what he could do to himself.

Adam continued as if Dean wasn't glaring icy daggers at him. "Life is too short to be so grumpy. You need to get out a little, explore the city, find something new to enjoy. See? Look at me." Adam pointed to himself with the sucker. "Happy as a lark, I am."

Just as Dean opened his mouth to tell Adam to bugger off, the elevator announced its arrival with a loud chime. The stainless steel doors opened with a swish. Adam didn't wait for Dean to move; he slid past him and entered the elevator. He held the doors open and motioned for Dean to join him. Biting back a sharp retort, Dean stepped in. Without a word, he punched the button for the third floor.

"Do you know why I am happy as a lark?" Adam made a soft sound in the back of his throat when Dean didn't respond.

"I spent the evening with a lovely doll. She was charming and witty and just pretty as a picture. That's what you need, my friend, a pretty little distraction."

A shudder moved through Dean as they arrived at his floor. Adam had no idea how he had spent the last couple of hours. Quite frankly, it was none of his damn business, either. He wasn't about to share the details of the interlude with anyone, much less Adam Rose. Dean forced himself to walk calmly to the room he shared with his brothers. Once the door locked behind him, he let go of a pent up breath. He quickly went to the bathroom and cranked on the hot water. He peeled off his clothes and stepped under the blistering hot spray.

A deep sigh left him as the water pelted him in the face. It was almost too hot to bear, which was just the way he liked it. It gave him something to focus on beside the hollow feeling in the center of his chest. A deep breath left him and he squeezed his eyes closed and lifted his face into the spray. He pushed away the nagging feeling. He hated the emptiness creeping through him. Most days it was easy to ignore. He just had to bury it in anger. Anger was a much safer emotion. It was something he knew how to deal with. Anger made him feel alive. It motivated him; kept him going when nothing else would. But this feeling of loss was getting harder to ignore. Especially on nights like tonight, when he would give anything not to feel the gnawing ache.

With a growl, he opened his eyes and grabbed the bar of soap. Roughly, he moved it over his skin, washing away the evidence of what he'd done. He didn't stop until his skin felt raw. But even then, he didn't feel clean. He still felt the touch of her skin on his; could still smell the nauseating scent of her perfume. Cursing himself, his head fell against the tile. _Why? _He asked himself for the thousandth time. Why did he continue to do the same thing over and over? Why did he torture himself this way? Why did he always pick up some strange chick, thinking that fucking her would make him whole? Maybe he was a sick as everyone said. Maybe he was as crazy as he felt. That thought was infinitely easier than the one that plagued him, every waking second. Deep down he knew he wasn't psychotic, he was broken.


	7. Chapter 7

Lexi was in a ridiculously good mood the next day. Her date with Adam went amazingly well. He made her laugh until her sides ached. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He had been a perfect gentleman, lavishing her with attention. At the end of the night he had left with nothing more than a soft kiss on the cheek. It was kind of a sweet, old fashioned gesture but secretly, she loved it. So much so, she was happy to find him seated in catering.

"Mind if I join you?" Lexi asked as she set her water bottle on the table.

Adam flicked a glance upward. "I'd be offended if you didn't."

Lexi gave him a sheepish smile as she slid into the chair next to him. An awkward silence fell as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. He studied her intently as he absently rubbed a fist across his pec. "So, my little rosebud, I take it you enjoyed our rendezvous?"

She blushed all the way to her toes. "Yes, I did." She shot him a curious glance. "A lot, actually."

A dark brow lifted as he reached across the table and took her hand. He studied her palm intently.

"Then I would suggest that we do it again." He flicked a glance up at her and smiled knowingly.

Lexi's answer was immediate. "I'd love to!"

He traced small circles over the back of her hand with his fingertip. He drew a heart across her skin then lightly gripped her hand in his. "Then prepare yourself for an evening of enchantment." Adam pressed a kiss to the back of her hand then rose from his chair. He gave her a lingering look before disappearing into the crowded arena.

**_Later that evening … _**

Lexi was nervous as she stood beside Adam. She continued stealing glances at him as he chatted with the hostess. Her eyes darted to him long enough to admire his rugged features. He was different than the guys she'd dated. He was witty and utterly charming. He could carry on a conversation about anything or nothing at all. While he came across as playful, there was something slightly mysterious about him. Lexi couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but it was intriguing. Perhaps that was the cause of the butterflies dancing in her stomach.

The hostess motioned for them to follow. She lead them to a table near the center of the room. Adam pulled out her chair with a flourish. Lexi dropped into the chair and murmured a thank you. Adam sat across from her, folding his lanky form into a comfortable position. He studied her with a critical eye. The intensity in his gaze made her squirm slightly. She glanced up at him then quickly looked away. Her half filled water glass became the focus of her attention.

"Why so shy, poppet?" Adam asked. The deep timbre of his voice moved over her like silk.

"You're staring at me." She murmured without looking up.

His laugh was low, "Of course, I am. I'm enjoying the lovely view."

Her eyes flicked up to meet his. She was momentarily speechless. It was hard to believe those words had crossed his lips. However, there was nothing but sincerity shining in his eyes. It was on the tip of her tongue to refute his assessment. But, she stopped herself. What was wrong with a little compliment? If he thought she was lovely, who was she to argue?

"I'm glad you asked me out again." She watched him as he toyed with the linen napkin.

Adam's dark brow rose at the comment. "Why wouldn't I? I like spending time with you."

She smiled at him, feeling a curious warmth spreading through her limbs. "I like spending time with you, too."

Adam leaned forward to prop his elbows on the table. He rested his chin on the heel of his hand. "So, tell me more about Lexi."

A soft laugh escaped her. What could he possibly be curious about now? On their first date, she had told him about her childhood, her family. She'd even told him her favorite color. He'd been incredibly easy to talk to. He was genuinely interested in what she had to say. Truth be told, she liked having his undivided attention.

"What do you want to know?" Lexi asked as she pushed her water glass around in a slow circle.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Adam asked as he watched her.

Lexi was a bit of a puzzle. She came across as a straight shooter, but he had the feeling she didn't give away everything. She was warm and friendly, but she held a part of herself back. While he was curious to know what she was hiding, he knew better than to dig. If he pushed Lexi too far, she would withdraw. That was not what he wanted. In fact, he wanted to get to know her better.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am grown up." Lexi laughed.

Adam made a low sound in the back of this throat. "Indeed you are, darling."

Lexi caught the flash of something unnameable in his eyes. Heat flashed through her. She shifted in her chair. "That's not what I mean."

"Of course not!" The wicked gleam was still there. He smiled, flashing his incredibly white teeth.

Lexi was saved from having to respond by the arrival of their dinner. The waitress set matching plates of lasagna on the table then slipped away. She picked up her fork and carefully cut into the cheese covered goodness. Just as she was about to take the first bite, she realized Adam was carefully watching her. Slowly lowering the fork, she looked at him.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her. He motioned for her to start eating. "Ladies first."

Relief swept through her. He wasn't waiting for her to scarf down the huge chunk of lasagna. He was just being considerate. Lexi forced herself to pick up the fork and take the first bite. The flavor was exquisite. It was impossible to cover her groan of appreciation. Lexi had to admit, she was usually nervous eating in front of people. She was impossibly self conscious about her weight. While she tried to live a healthy lifestyle, it did little to counteract her full figure.

Adam picked up his fork and dug in. The expression on his face as he chewed was pure bliss. It made her feel less self-aware to see his obvious pleasure. Finally, she tasted the morsel which had been sitting on her fork. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything so wonderful. Usually, she limited herself to only baked foods. Only on rare occasions did she allow herself such a rich indulgence. This was definitely worth the days of fasting that were the price for her lapse in will power.

Adam leaned across the table as he chewed thoughtfully. "I do believe this is sinful!"

In all her days, she'd never heard lasagna described as sinful. Yet, she was deeply tempted to agree.

Just as she finished the last bite her gaze strayed toward the door. What she saw made the food turn to sawdust in her mouth. Roman Reigns stood at the hostess station, his bulky frame drawing the attention of everyone. Beside him stood Seth and Dean. Lexi carefully set her fork on the edge of her plate and slouched down in her seat. She tried to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. She watched as Roman led the way across the dining room. She prayed they would be seated as far away as possible. However, her luck did not hold out.

The second Dean's eyes locked on her, he drew to a stop. His expression grew dark as he assessed the situation. The laughter in his eyes gave way to sharp awareness as he stared a hole into the back of Adam's head. Before Lexi could warn him, Dean stalked toward them.

"Evening, folks." Dean's heavy palm landed on Adam's shoulder. He gave a hard squeeze then let go.

Adam turned slightly toward Dean, an eyebrow lifting in disbelief. "Ambrose."

He turned back to his plate without another word. He continued eating as if Satan had not just joined them for dinner.

"So, you two enjoying a little pasta?" Dean asked as he leaned over Adam's shoulder.

He shot Lexi a knowing look, cocking his head to the side as he studied her.

Adam carefully folded his napkin and placed it on the table. "Obviously, we are."

Dean's laugh was full of mischief. His eyes glittered slightly as he looked between the two of them.

"Just saw you and thought I would just come on over."

"Very nice of you, mate." Adam motioned with his hand for Dean to take his leave.

Ignoring him, Dean pulled out a chair and casually dropped to sit. "So, what did you order?"

Adam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had little patience for Dean at the moment. He was much more interested in getting to know Lexi.

"Perhaps your waitress will recommend something."

"Come on, mate, help a guy out. What about you, Lexi? What did you have?"

Lexi stared at Dean without saying a word. He was obnoxious and arrogant. Worse, he knew it and didn't give a damn. He was hell bent on making an ass of himself. She could see it in his eyes.

When Lexi didn't answer, Adam did. "She had the lasagna."

Dean made a surprised face. The expression was completely forced. "Well, that's a surprise. I wouldn't figure you for the hot and spicy type."

Adam cut Dean a hard look. "I do believe your friends are starting to miss you."

Dean glanced over his shoulder. Roman was watching the scene with unmistakable curiosity. Seth, however, was engrossed in his menu. With a shake of his head he returned his attention to Adam.

"Nah, they're good." Dean leaned back in the chair, carefully balancing it on two legs. "So, what are you guys up to?"

It didn't take Lexi long to realize Adam was on the verge of telling Dean to bugger off. She inclined her head as she looked at him.

Adam let go of a deep breath, "I'm quite sure you're not familiar with this, but it's called a date. It's when a gentleman takes a lady out in public and they enjoy each others company."

Dean's brow arched as he looked at him, "Is that what this is? You guys are on a date? I'm so sorry I interrupted."

Lexi's snot of disbelief made Adam smile. A hot blush rushed into her cheeks as she glanced at Dean.

"You know damn well what you're doing!"

The response slipped out before she could stop it. The last thing she wanted to do was get into a pissing match in front of Adam. She didn't want to do anything that would damage their budding relationship. She forced herself to take a calming breath. _Kill him with kindess. _She reminded herself.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean's chair slammed against the floor with a loud scrape. "What's that?"

She smiled as she turned slightly to face him. "Just being your charming self. Why some woman hasn't just snatched you up is beyond me."

Lexi placed her napkin on the table beside her plate. She gave Adam her best smile. For good measure she batted her eyes, "You know, Adam, I think I do want dessert after all. Shall we?"

His surprise was quickly covered as he too tossed his napkin on the table. "My darling, I thought, you'd never ask."

Adam winked at her as he reached for his wallet. He pulled out two fifties and placed them on the table. He quickly stood then helped Lexi from her chair. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he guided her to take a step away from the table.

"You'll excuse us, won't you, mate? It seems the lady is still famished."

Adam gave Dean a feral smile over his shoulder as they walked away. Dean's litany of profanities followed them across the room. Adam couldn't stop laughing as they slipped into the chilly night, leaving a completely enraged Ambrose behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexi was reluctant to leave the hotel the next day. She would rather sit in her room, hiding from the world. Her date with Adam ended better than expected. Even with the awkward turn of events, the evening had ended on a high note. With a frown, she thought about just how strange things had gotten. The bad part was, it wasn't anyone's fault. Well, that wasn't true. It was definitely someone's fault. It was one-hundred percent Dean Ambrose's fault. The man had been an unbearable ass yet again. He made no secret of the fact he utterly enjoyed ruining their date. The smirk on his arrogant face was a clear testament. Although Lexi didn't know why, Dean Ambrose had made it his personal mission to be a constant thorn in her side.

She waited until the last possible minute to gather her things and leave for the arena. Slipping into a pair of silver flats, she grabbed her cell phone and keys. After giving herself one last look in the mirror, she left the quiet hotel behind.

The arena was already buzzing with activity by the time she wheeled her rolling cases to her station. She tossed her sunglasses on the glossy table. Propping her hands on her hips, she studied her work area. Everything was exactly the way she wanted it. All she had to do now was wait for her first visitor. She pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. It would only be a short wait until someone needed her. Sitting in the canvas director's chair, Lexi opened the browser on her phone.

She was busy scrolling through her e-mail when a shadow fell across her. She glanced up and frowned. Dean Ambrose stood less than two feet away, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Lexi heaved a deep sigh. This was the last thing she wanted right now. She'd had more of him in the last 24 hours than she needed in a lifetime.

"What do you want now?" Lexi snapped as she went back to scrolling through the flood of E-mails in her Inbox.

"Can't a friend just say hello?" Dean asked as he studied her.

Images of last night flashed through his brain. He could still see her sitting with that English boob, making calf eyes at him. It was more than enough to make him see red. Lexi had no business going out with the likes of Adam Rose. In fact, she didn't have any business going out with anyone. Period.

Lexi snorted softly without looking up. "You're not even close to being a friend."

"Ouch. Such a sharp tongue, doll." Dean bit back a grin.

He loved getting Lexi riled up. It knocked her off her game. She tended to show more of her true colors once he had gotten under her skin.

"So, did you enjoy your date with the British Invasion?"

"None of your business, buddy." Lexi shook her head. No way in hell she was going to give him any information.

"Do anything interesting after dinner?" The suggestion was obvious even without the wiggling of his eyebrows thrown in.

Part of him wouldn't have an ounce of peace until he found out what happened after they'd left the restaurant. He'd stayed up half the night, torturing himself with rampant thoughts of what Lexi might have been doing with the lollypop loving jerk. The thought of them wrapped in sweat soaked sheets nearly sent him into a rampage. Now, as he watched her under the glare of the arena lights, that feeling returned with a vengeance. He stepped even closer, scanning her skin for marks of a passionate romp. He heaved a deep sigh as he realized she was completely unmarked.

"Go away. I'm busy." Lexi didn't bother to look up.

She hoped that if she ignored him, he would get bored and find someone else to annoy.

Dean's laugh caused goose bumps to break out across her skin. "Yeah, you look busy."

His sarcasm finally made her look up. The anger he saw flashing in her eyes caused heat to lick down his spine. This was the way he liked her, just on the edge of irate.

"Is there something you need?" She snapped.

Dean gave her a slow smile. There was plenty he needed. He needed to find out what it was like to have that sassy mouth under his. He needed to know what it felt like to hold her against him. Yeah, that was just the beginning of what he needed.

"What's wrong with a little friendly conversation?"

Dean leaned forward, his weight balanced on the balls of his feet. He paused there for a moment, letting Lexi realize he was invading her personal space. She drew away from him. However, it only added a few more inches of space between them.

"First of all, you're as far from "friendly" as a man can get." Lexi snorted as she locked her phone and stood.

She placed it on the side table and turned to face Dean. She looked up at him and realized this was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to annoy her; and had accomplished his goal in less than five minutes.

"Secondly, I don't have a damn thing to say to you."

Dean made a soft tsking sound in the back of his throat. "What's got your panties in a wad?"

Lexi's gasp was full of disbelief. "You're going too far, Ambrose!"

He was getting too bold. He had absolutely no business saying anything about panties.

He plastered a completely innocent look on his face as he looked at her.

"What'd I say?"

"Just do yourself a favor and back off, man." Seth's deep voice cut off Lexi's sharp retort.

Her mouth closed with a click of her teeth. She gave him a grateful look as she put some space between herself and the asshole. She glared daggers at Dean. He always knew how to push her buttons like no one else. The only thing she didn't understand was why. What satisfaction did he get from being a constant pain in the ass? Why had he decided to focus his sick sense of humor on her? What had she ever done to garner his attention? She wish she knew what she'd done; she would go back and undo it.

Lexi murmured a soft _Thank You _as Seth came to stand between them. He gave her a half smile as he clapped a heavy hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Strategy time, man. We gotta go." Seth gave Lexi's clenched hands a brief squeeze.

She shot him a grateful look. He nodded slightly in response.

"In a minute. Lexi was just telling me about her date with the fancy man." Dean took a step to the side so he could see her. She glared daggers at him but didn't answer.

"She can tell us about it later, dude. It's time to go. We're first on the card."

Dean grumbled something under his breath. As much as it killed him to admit it, Seth had a point. They were first on the schedule. It didn't leave them time to do anything but get ready.

_Such a shame_ Dean thought. He'd love nothing more than to keep pushing Lexi until she finally admitted what happened after dinner. It was going to drive him bat shit crazy not knowing. The possibilities flitting through his brain were unthinkable. And if he found out Adam had done any of them with Lexi, he was a dead man.

With a grin and a wave, Dean sauntered off to the locker room. A small piece of him felt as if he'd won. He'd gotten Lexi's attention. He'd gotten a response from her in relatively little time. The sparkle in her eyes as they'd argued made him feel like he was on top of the world. Nothing made him feel alive like being with Lexi did. She brought something that he'd never known before. Although he didn't know what, exactly, it was, he didn't want to go another day without it. He found himself whistling as he walked down the hall. It was only a matter of time before he proved to Lexi that she was meant for him. Luckily enough, he had all the time in the world.


End file.
